


Guilt Of The Innocent

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Established loving relationship. For the first time since they've been together Jensen ends up actually using the safeword. Jared panics and begins to comfort Jensen thinking he hurt him. (maybe have it turn out Jensen said it because he wasn't feeling good and needed to stop or just something that wasn't what it seemed like. Jared hadn't actually gone too far.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt Of The Innocent

The past is a blur of tears, scars and abuse. Bitch. Whore. Slut. 

When Jensen was with his old Dom he heard nothing but vile names. They were spat at him in the morning when his Master took him against his will, and crudely whispered to him when he was viciously slapped. Hurtful names were growled to him every time he was forced to his knees to serve the cruel man. That was then, during a time of sorrow and heartbreak. 

This is now...when the whispers are lovingly affectionate and tender. Angel. Sweetheart. Beautiful boy. My beloved.

Tonight, the scene is perfect and everything Jensen desires from Jared, but his old Master still had a way of haunting him. Scars are still deep and it’s hard for him to get over and let go of the abuse. Jensen loses himself to past pain for a moment, unable to forget the hurt he suffered at the hands of that man. He thinks back to when he was abused, and his mind is twisted with shreds of doubt, not knowing what is safe and what is dangerous. The anxiousness gets the best of him. His chest tightens; his lungs burn. He cries out in fear. 

“Red! Red, please, Master. Red!” Jensen cries as his body thrashes violently against the leather restraints, tears wet and warm and trickling down his freckled cheeks.

“Shh, angel. It’s alright, my love.” A gentle voice soothes him with a kind whisper as skillful hands quickly remove the bondage. “It’s alright, Jensen. I’ve got you, sweetie. You’re okay, baby boy.”

His blurry vision clears slightly as he is whisked into a pair of loving arms that gently rock him. He cries softly as his Master carries him to the bed and he gratefully accepts the fluffy, soft blanket that wraps around his body to cocoon him in a hug. Under the bed sheets, Jensen curls up close to his Master. 

Jared kisses Jensen’s face lovingly and gently brushes away the damp tears, cuddling his sub and holding him to his chest as he rubs his back. “Do you want to talk about it, Angel boy?” 

Jensen sniffles, nuzzling Jared’s chest. “No, Sir. I just...I just got lost in my head for a moment. I’m alright.” He really is; lying in Jared’s tender arms, safe and cuddled, has already eased the storm of the past painful memory. Like being in heaven, when Jensen is in Jared's arms, he can let the past hurt slip away because Jared makes him feel safe and loved. He looks up into his Master’s eyes, waiting for Jared to see that he is honest and sincere. “I’m alright, Sir. Can we...” He pauses and takes a breath before he whispers, “Can we just lay here for a little while.”

“Of course, darlin’.” Jared tightens his embrace and rocks Jensen, kissing his forehead lightly. “I love you so much, Jensen. You are my angel, my beautiful boy.” 

Jensen’s cheeks warm rosy pink, and he smiles as he blushes. “Master, will you say it again?” 

“Say what, Jensen?” 

“My name. Please, I want to hear you say my name again.” His old Master never called him by his name, not once. The words were always cruel and vulgar. With Jared, when he speaks, love and fondness is etched into each word, wrapped up in a hug that warms Jensen’s heart. 

Jared smiles and sweetly whispers, “I love you, Jensen.” 

Jensen hugs his Dom and kisses his honey-suckle sweet lips, and if he falls in love with Jared all over again each time his Dom, his hero, lovingly says his name, it is simply perfect. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/2728.html?thread=1755816#t1755816)


End file.
